Double Trouble, Triple Threat: A Triple Crossover
by SciFiNutAlways1999
Summary: A set of twin mutants, a pretender on the run, and the CSIs involved in the case. My first time doing a Triple Crossover story. Hope its to everyone's liking. I suck at summaries.


Double Trouble, Triple Threat

Triple crossover: Mutant X, CSI Miami, and the Pretender

Written By: Melissa S. O'Connell

Author's Note: Mutant X, CSI Miami, and the Pretender characters are not mine, they belong to their respective owners. The characters I own are Sophie and Kassie and everyone else I make up for this story.

**Chapter One**

**(The Centre: Blue Cove, Delaware)**

Parker walked into her office that morning to see Sydney waiting for her. Parker sighed. Sydney was looking over a file he recently received. A young teenage girl with abilities came into the Centre's possession. Sydney sighed not knowing that Parker was behind him.

"What do you have there?" Parker asked.

"New subject. They want her to help us find Jarod." Sydney said.

"Great." Parker said.

"Well, I am going to check on her." Sydney said as he got up. "Good luck. From what I heard, she's a real handful." Parker said as she sat down by her desk.

Sydney smiled as he left the office.

**(Infirmary: Exam Room) **

Sydney walked into the infirmary. He heard metal falling to the floor Yelling could be heard, as he got closer to the room. Sydney came up to the room just as the doctor came out.

"Something wrong?" Sydney said.

"She won't calm down. I'm afraid that she will harm herself and others." The doctor said. "I'm going to have to sedate her to get her physical done."

Sydney nodded looked into the window. The girl paced back and forth like a caged tiger. She looked directly at Sydney as her hair fell over half her face. Sydney noticed that her eyes had changed colors briefly. The girl's eyes were filled with sadness and fear. The doctor came back with two of his aides. The girl looked over at the doctor and shook her head. The aides walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. The girl started to struggle against the aides. The aides placed her on the bed and placed restraints on her wrists and ankles. The doctor bought out a syringe full of sedative.

"No please don't... please don't." the girl pleaded with the doctor. The doctor looked at the girl and gave her the sedative. Sydney watched as the girl struggled as the sedative started to take affect. The girl looked over at Sydney before her eyes closed. Sydney sighed as he left the infirmary.

**(Miami, Florida)**

A quiet neighborhood in the early morning. The quiet, broken by the sound of sirens filling the air. Cops surround a house that was recently broken into. A car pulls up. Out steps an officer with the Crime Scene Unit. She walks to the house and looked around before entering.

Horatio Caine, head investigator, looks around the living room as his associate, Calleigh Duquesne, walked in.  "Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh." Horatio said.

Calleigh looked around as she placed her kit down on the floor. "Wow. Looks like a hurricane blew through this place." She said as she started to put gloves on.

"That it does." Horatio said as he looked around the place. He slowly made his way through the other rooms when he heard a noise coming from the back room. He drew his gun and kept it at the ready. "Calleigh. Come with me." Horatio said.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio and followed him, her gun at her side. As they walked to the door, the noise stopped. Horatio looked at Calleigh and slowly opened the door. This room was the same as the living room, only worse. Horatio looked around and noticed something moving underneath a blanket. He slowly walked over to the blanket and slowly pulled it back to reveal a scared teenage girl, curled up in ball. The girl was shaking and had her eyes closed. Horatio knelt down next to her and gently touched her arm

"Go away leave me alone." She yelled out. Her voice was shaky at best. She thought he was one of the attackers.

"We're not here to hurt you. We want to help you. What's your name?" Horatio asked. He had a gentle tone to his voice.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Horatio. "Kassie. With a K."

"Well, Kassie, lets get you out of here, okay?"

Kassie slowly nodded her head. Horatio held out his hand to her and she took it. Horatio noticed that Kassie had a small binder in her other hand. Kassie winced a bit as she stood up. Calleigh noticed the pain in her eyes. "Calleigh, could you help Kassie out of here, please?" Horatio asked.

"Sure thing." Calleigh said as Kassie looked back at Horatio. "You'll be okay." He said reassuringly. Kassie nodded as she slowly walked out with Calleigh. She looked at her stuffed animals as she left the room. Horatio let out a small sigh. He would find out what happened here, even if it took him a while to do it. **(Sanctuary: Mutant X Headquarters)**

Jesse Kilmartin was working on the computers, keeping watch over the vast network of safehouses and new mutants to keep track of, when Emma deLauro came over to talk to him. "Hey what's going on?" She asked.

"Not a whole lot. Just keeping an eye on things." Jesse said as he came upon a news article. He noticed the picture and the girl in it. "What do we have here?" He said clicking on the article. The picture of the girl popped up. "I know that girl." Jesse said

"You do." Emma said.

"Yeah, Adam and I placed her and her twin sister into the underground about a year and a half ago." Jesse said. "Their Feral Psionics."

"Wow. Maybe we should tell Adam." Emma said.

"Already sent the file to him." Jesse said as he got up from the chair.

Emma nodded and followed Jesse to the lab.

**(Lab)**

Adam was working on some things in the lab when Jesse and Emma came in. Adam looked up. "What's going on you two?" He asked.

"Remember the twins we placed in the underground about a year and a half ago?" Jesse said. "The Feral Psionics?"

"Of course. Kassie and Sophie" Adam said.

"Well something must have happened to them." Jesse said as he brought up the article he found. Adam noticed the picture of Kassie with one of the CSIs. He started to read the caption underneath it.

"It says here that there was a struggle in the house and that a young girl was found injured. Miami-Dade police are still investigating what happened." Adam said.

"I can give you one guess what happened." Jesse said.

"The GSA" Adam said getting up from the chair.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Emma said.

"Shalimar, Jesse and I will go down to Miami and see what's going on. You and Brennan will stay here and coordinate the information from here." Adam said.

Emma nodded.

"Lets get going then." Adam said. The group left the lab to get ready for the mission ahead of them.

**(CSI Labs)**

Eric Delko walks into the lab. He just got back from another crime scene. Natalia Boa Vista came out of one of the labs and smiled. "So, how did it go?" She asked Eric.

"Just a normal crime scene." Eric said

Natalia smiled. She noticed Calleigh coming towards them. "Hey." She said.

"Hey Calleigh, what's up?" Eric said.

"Well, I have this case that involves a 13 year old girl. She's been injured and looks like she wont talk about what happened. Horatio's with her right now. I'm really starting to worry about her." Calleigh replied.

Natalia was thinking and smiled. "I have someone who might be able to help." She said. She used her cell to call her friend.

**Chapter Two**

**(Hospital)**

Horatio was with Kassie in the emergency room. Natalia called to give him the heads up on someone who might be able to help Kassie. Kassie was in the room, drawing. She was waiting to get an X-ray on her leg done. She was really quiet since arriving and that worried Horatio a bit. Usually a victim talks to him about what happened.

"Lieutenant Caine?" A voice said behind him.

Horatio turned around and looked at the person behind him. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Jarod Smith I was called in to help." Jarod said. He looked into the room where Kassie was. "Is that her?"

"Yes. A thirteen year old girl found in a house that was completely trashed. We are trying to establish what happened." Horatio said. "She hasn't said a word since we found her at the crime scene."

Jarod looked at Kassie and sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He said

"That's all I ask." Horatio said as Jarod went into the room. Jarod looked at Kassie. He knew what it was like to be scared.

**(The Centre) **

Parker was on her way to see Sydney when something caught her eye. She walked over to the corner of the hallway and noticed a teenage girl sitting there. The girl looked up at Parker with fear in her eyes. Parker noticed the fear in the girl's eyes. The girl backed away when she heard voices coming down the hall. Parker noticed Raines and a few sweepers coming towards her. Parker sighed as she walked on by. The girl had already left her hiding spot to find another one.

**(Sydney's Office)**

Sydney sighed as he was looking over the girl's blood work. Parker came in and looked at Sydney. "What is going on here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Sydney said.

"I just saw Raines and a few sweepers on the war path."

"They must be looking for her." Sydney said.

"What?"

"The girl escaped from the infirmary this morning."

"Great." Parker said

Broots came into the office. He noticed Sydney was busy so he decided to come back later.

**(Hospital room)**

Kassie was sitting in the room drawing the best she could. She was still there waiting for the X-ray on her leg. Jarod came into the room and looked over at Kassie. She was placing a star sticker on her picture to finish it off. Kassie looked up and noticed Jarod had come into the room. "Who are you?" She said.

"My name is Jarod. I wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning."

Kassie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She said looking down at the small binder of stickers. She rubbed her head and sighed. She was starting to get a headache.

"How did you hurt your leg?" Jarod asked

"I was running and I tripped and fell hard on the pavement."

"You must have been running from something."

"Bad men. Didn't see their faces." Kassie said suddenly. She started to tear up. "They took my sister. My twin sister."

"Your twin sister?" Jarod asked.

Kassie nodded. She took out a small picture of her and her sister horseback riding. "I'm on the left, Sophie's on the right. I usually wear my hair up in a ponytail."

Jarod looked at Horatio. Horatio nodded and Jarod continued to talk to Kassie. "We should get you out of here so you can talk to the police soon."

Kassie nodded her head. She continued to draw. Jarod smiled as he went to talk to Horatio. Horatio turned to Jarod. Jarod sighed. "Well looks like we have a kidnapping on our hands. Her twin sister, Sophie, was taken. Unknown assailants. Here's a picture. Its amazing how they look alike." Jarod said giving Horatio the picture.

"Good. Now we have something to go on." Horatio said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Sophie stayed in the dark corners of the simm lab. She started to use her feral hearing to keep one step ahead of those after her. Sophie listened to the voices that came into the room.

"So what's so special about the girl anyway?" Parker said

"She can read people's minds. She has the potential to help us find Jarod." Sydney said.

Sophie gasped. "How did they know?" She said very quietly. She moved a bit, knocking into a shelf. Some books fell to the ground.

Parker heard something near by. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sydney said

"Someone else is in here."

Parker headed towards Sophie's location. Sophie just froze. She didn't know where to go. Parker looked around the corner to see Sophie sitting there. "I think I found your runaway." Parker said to Sydney as he stood next to her. Sophie looked up at them and sighed. Sydney knelt down next to her.

Sophie looked down at the ground. Sydney looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Sophie didn't say anything at first. She wasn't sure if she could trust them. "Its Sophie." She said. "I won't do it. Whatever you have me do, I won't do it." She curled up in a ball and felt tears filling her eyes.

Sydney looked up at Parker. Parker sighed and quickly left the room.

**(CSI Labs: Interrogation Room)**

Jarod was sitting in the room with Kassie. Kassie was writing down what happened that morning. Horatio was standing outside the room when Calleigh and Ryan Wolfe came up to him.

"H." Calleigh said

"What do you got?"

"We found some blood on the table in the living room. We gave it to DNA to run an analysis." Calleigh said.

"We also found several bullet casings around the room." Ryan said. "So shots were fired." Horatio said.

"Yeah, but we didn't see any bullet holes in the room." Calleigh said.

Horatio just nodded his head in understanding. Jarod came out of the room with a piece of paper in his hands. He smiled as he walked over to the group.

"How's she doing?" Horatio asked.

"She's still won't talk. She seems to bottle up her feelings. I did have her write down what happened this morning." Jarod said handing over the papers to Horatio.

"This is a start." Horatio said as he walked from the group.

Natalia walked up to Horatio. "Horatio, there is some people here to see you."

"I'm on my way." Horatio said as he looked back at Calleigh. Calleigh nodded and followed him.

**(Lobby)**

Shalimar and Adam were waiting in the lobby. "His name is Horatio Caine. He's the lead investigator on Kassie's case." Adam said.

"Well looks like we are about to find out." Shalimar said as Horatio and Calleigh walked over to them. Horatio looked directly at Shalimar and Adam.

"That must be him." Shalimar said as she stood up.

Adam nodded. "Horatio Caine?" He asked

Horatio looked at Adam. "Yes I am. And you are?"

"My name is Adam Kane, my associate Shalimar Fox. We're friends of the young girl you have in custody." Adam said.

"She is part of an active investigation. She will be here a little bit longer."

"All we want to do is see her." Shalimar said.

Horatio nodded. "Of course. Calleigh, could you show them where Kassie is."

Calleigh nodded. "Right this way." she said to Shalimar and Adam.

Adam and Shalimar followed Calleigh. Shalimar looked back at Horatio and smiled. Horatio, with the paper still in hand, nodded and left to take care of some other business.

Kassie yawned a bit as she placed her head on the table or at least tried too anyway. Her leg was propped up on a chair and her crutches were nearby. Kassie sighed. She had her pencil in her hand and placed it down on the table. Kassie looked around the room. She broke down and cried. "Sophie, where are you?" She said. Kassie closed her eyes and an image flashed in her mind. Kassie placed her head in her hand. Images continued to pop into her mind. Images of where Sophie was. Images of the people that surrounded Sophie. Kassie rubbed her head as Calleigh brought Adam and Shalimar to see her.

"Kassie?" Adam said.

Kassie looked up. "Adam? Shalimar? What are you doing here?"

"We heard what had happened and we had to come." Shalimar said as she sat down next to the young girl.

"All I want is my sister back." Kassie said. She started to cry. "All I want is my sister back." Kassie grabbed her crutches and quickly left the room.

"Kassie..." Shalimar said as she got up. Adam grabbed her arm.

"Shalimar, lets leave her be. She still needs to process what had happened." Adam said.

Shalimar watched as Kassie headed around the corner. Kassie walked by Natalia and Eric on her way out. Natalia looked at Eric and Eric looked at Natalia. Natalia shook her head as She watched Kassie head out of the door.

**Chapter Three**

**(The Centre: Simm Lab)**

Sydney was watching Sophie draw when Raines and Miss Parker came into the room. Sydney turned around and sighed.

"Report." Miss Parker said.

"Nothing yet. She's been fighting it." Sydney said. "She's been drawing in there for quite sometime now."

Sophie looked up at the trio that was there. Her eyes were full of anger and she was ready to pounce on anyone who would come near her. Sophie got up and walked over to them. Her feral eyes changed colors. Parker noticed them and looked away. "We should go..." Parker said.

"She has moments where she is calm and then, all of a sudden, she becomes violent." Sydney said.

"Well get her under control. We need her to find Jarod." Raines said as he turned to leave. Ms. Parker looked at Sydney and left. Sydney looked back at Sophie and went to his desk. Sophie glared at the door Parker went through. She had to find a way out of here.

**(Outside the police station)**

Kassie was sitting outside the police station. The images kept popping into her head. Tears feel from her eyes as Kassie took out a small stuffed rabbit from her pocket. It was her lucky charm at the time. "I'm so sorry Sophie...I'm so sorry." Kassie said. She held the little rabbit close to her and closed her eyes. The images kept popping into her mind. Most of them were her sister. From above, Natalia was watching Kassie carefully. She was worried about the young girl, keeping her feelings all bottled up. Natalia turned from the window and went back to work.

Kassie sighed as she got up from where she was sitting. She placed the rabbit back into her pocket and grabbed her crutches and started to walk back into the station. Kassie felt something off. She paused and turned around to look for trouble. Kassie thought someone was watching her.

Jarod came out and noticed Kassie standing there. He took his time and walked over to her. When he got to her side, Jarod placed his hand on her shoulder. Kassie jumped a bit. She didn't even know that she was in a trance till Jarod touched her shoulder. Kassie looked over at Jarod.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kassie said. She continued to look around before heading back inside.

Jarod sighed. He was really starting to worry about Kassie now more than ever.

**(Sanctuary)**

Brennan was at one of the computer terminals back at Sanctuary. He was keeping an eye out for trouble when, suddenly, he saw something that didn't look right. Emma noticed Brennan. He was typing on the keyboard to make sure what he saw was true.

"What is it?" Emma said when she got close enough to Brennan to ask.

"We got trouble down in Miami. GSA agents are on their way to Adam's location." Brennan said with worry.

"We should warn Adam and then get down there for back up." Emma said.

Brennan nodded and got up. He followed Emma to the garage. Emma was the one to contact Adam. "Adam, we have a slight problem." She said.

**(Miami: CSI Labs)**

Shalimar and Jarod were with Kassie when Adam came into the room. Kassie looked over at Adam and noticed the look on his face. She knew exactly what it meant. Jarod noticed the look on Adam's face also.

"Is something wrong?" Jarod asked.

"We may have a slight problem." Adam said. He turned to Shalimar. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Shalimar nodded as she got up to leave with Adam. Kassie watched as they went into the hallway. She closed her eyes and sighed. She saw images of where her sister was held. She also saw images of the people that surrounded her. Natalia was coming towards the room. Jarod saw Natalia and smiled when she walked into the room. Kassie gasped and opened her eyes. She dropped the glass she was holding onto the floor, shattering it to pieces. Jarod and Natalia looked over at Kassie. Natalia went over to the girl and knelt down.

"Kassie, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I know where my sister is." Kassie said

"Where is she?" Jarod asked.

"A dark place, a really dark place." Kassie said.

Adam and Shalimar walked back inside the room. Kassie looked directly at Adam.

"We need to get Kassie to safety." Adam said.

"She's still part of an active investigation." Jarod said.

"There's nothing for me to do here. I need to be with my friends, figure things out. I can do that much better when I am around my friends." Kassie said. Her eyes turned feral for a moment. Jarod noticed her eyes.

Natalia was standing next to Jarod. She noticed Kassie's angry look. Kassie looked up at Natalia and then close her eyes.

"Jarod, can I talk to you for a second?" Natalia said.

Jarod nodded and walked out with Natalia. They were standing in the hallway near the room.

"Jarod. There's nothing else for Kassie to do here. I talked to Horatio and he said that she can go with her friends." Natalia said.

"She could still be endanger." Jarod said.

"We don't know that. Right now she can go with her friends."

Jarod sighed. "Alright, I'll go tell her." He said as he walked back to the room.

Kassie looked up at Jarod. "So can I go now?"

"Yes you can." Jarod replied.

Kassie smiled. "We will make sure she's okay." Shalimar said.

"Good. We might have more questions to ask you." Jarod said looking directly at Kassie.

Kassie nodded as she got up and took her crutches. She stopped and looked at Jarod. She could sense sadness that came from him. He was lonely and scared. Kassie took a deep breath and left with Adam and Shalimar.

**(The Centre)**

Parker was in her office. They had just gotten a small lead on Jarod. Maybe the girl will be useful after all. Parker thought to herself. She sighed as she got up and headed to see Sydney.

**(Sydney's Office)**

Sydney was watching Sophie closely Sophie was writing and drawing information down on pieces of paper that surrounded her. Sydney sighed as Parker walked in.

"Any more news?" She asked.

"Not yet. She's been working on something in there." Sydney said.

Just as Sydney said that, Sophie took a deep breath and came out of her trance. Her eyes darted around room. She had forgotten where she was at the moment

"Looks like she's done." Parker said.

Sydney looked at Sophie a she gathered the papers from the floor. Sydney walked over to her and Sophie handed him the papers. Sydney looked at the papers. Some them were drawings of people and places, others were written information. Sophie looked at Parker and nodded. Parker walked over to Sydney

"So?" She asked

"I think we may have a strong lead." Sydney said showing her the drawing the drawing he found. "If we can find out who his is, we will find Jarod."

Parker looked the picture. The drawing was of Horatio Caine. Parker nodded as she continued to look at the picture.

**Chapter Four**

Kassie was sleeping on the couch in the hotel room Adam and the others were in. Brennan and Emma had arrived after Kassie had fallen asleep. Emma looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed. Adam had explained everything to her and Brennan when they first arrived.

"How is Kassie handling everything?" Emma asked.

"Better than expected." Adam said. "She has been very strong in this situation."

Kassie, who was quiet as a mouse, opened her eyes suddenly. She bolted up right and gasped. Adam looked over at Kassie. He noticed the confused look on her face. Kassie slowly got up.

"Where's Jarod?" She asked.

"He's still at the police station. Why?" Shalimar asked.

"He's in danger." Kassie said.

"What kind of danger?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know." Kassie said. "Sophie told me."

Everyone was surprised at what she said.

"How did Sophie tell you?" Emma asked.

"We talk when we are asleep. No one knows we do it but us." Kassie said. She looked directly at Emma. "She's really scared."

"Do you know where she is?" Emma asked Kassie gently.

"Somewhere in Delaware, I think." Kassie said. She grabbed her crutches and got up. "I need some air." Kassie said as she hobbled to the door.

"Stay near by." Adam said. He wasn't sure if the GSA knew where they were at this moment.

Kassie nodded as she stepped outside. Little does she know that she's being atched from a distance. The GSA were watching from the other side of the street. Kassie sighed as she put her earphones in. She turned on her MP3 player and turned to her favorite music. She closed her eyes and just let the music calm her down. Kassie had slowly let her her guard down just a bit. She just let the music set her mind free.

**(Hour or two later)**

Jarod sighed. He was still at the station working on Kassie's case. He was looking at some of the evidence from the crime scene. He used his skill to figure out what ad who was involved. Jarod decided to lok at the crime scene photos again.

Horatio was watching from a distance. He watched the young man. He still didnt know if he could trust him. Horatio wanted to know more about Jarod and what he was doing here. He decided to keep close eye on him.

Jarod, on the other hand, was looking at the blood analysis. He noticed a tiny anomoly in the DNA of the suspect. Jarod sighed as he shut the folder and decided to talk to someone about what he had found.

**(Miami Airport)**

Sydney, Parker, and a few sweepers arrive in Miami. Sophie stood quietly next to Parker with a sweeper behind her. Sophie looked around and smiled. She was home, for the most part. Parker looked at Sophie. Sophie quickly looked down at the ground. She knew she was there to do a job.

"Lets go." Parker said. Sydney nodded and left with everyone to find Jarod.

**(Hotel)**

Kassie was back inside the hotel room she was sharing with Shalimar and Emma. Kassie felt a tug in her mind. A familiar tug she knew as Sophie. Kassie opene her eyes and stared t the wall. Shalimar was looking out the window, keeping an eye out for trouble. Kassie took a deep breath and stared at the wall. Shalimar was looking out the window. She was keeping an eye out for trouble. Kassie shook her head. She knew Sophie was back in Miami. She bit her lip as she got up. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emma looked up from the magazine she was reading. Shalimar went over to the door.

"Its Jarod." Kassie said.

Shalimar opened the door. Jarod was standing there. "Jarod." Shalimar said.

"Is Adam available?" Jarod asked.

"He's out on patrol with a few friends of ours." Shalimar said.

"I found a little discrepancy in the blood found at the crime scene. I thought Adam might have some insight." Jarod said.

Kassie looked at Jarod. "Their here." She said out of the blue.

Jarod looked at Shalimar. "Who's here?" He asked.

"Sophie. Sophie's here. With strangers around her." She said.

"Kassie said that Sophie was somewhere in Delaware." Emma said.

Jarod's face went pale. It can't be. Parker has Sophie. He thought to himself

"Jarod?" Shalimar said. She noticed his face turning pale

"Im still here" Jarod said.

Adam, Brennan and Jesse returned from patrol. He looked over at Jarod. "Jarod, Is there something wrong?"

"I… I'm not sure. I better get back to the station." Jarod said as he quickly turned around to leave.

Adam looked over at Shalimar and Emma. Jarod had left at that point. "He's nervous about something." Emma said.

"It had to do with what Kassie had said earlier." Shalimar replied.

"Lets hope he'll be okay." Adam said as he watched Jarod get into the car.

Jarod was in the car. He started it and headed back to the lab. He had a lot of things to talk to Horatio about. But first, he had to figure out if it was true.


End file.
